Już nie zganiajmy wszystkiego na hormony
by Nattalie01
Summary: Adrenalina może popychać nas do mniej lub bardziej rozsądnych sytuacji. Może być też silnie uzależniająca. Jeżeli pragniesz spokoju i bezkonfliktowych sytuacji, lepiej jej unikaj. A może zaryzykujesz? Story in Polish. Maybe one day I'll translate it, sorry.
1. Adrenalina

Adrenalina, epinefryna, jakkolwiek jej nie nazwiesz- przyspiesza bicie serca, podnosi ciśnienie krwi, rozszerza oskrzela i źrenice. To pewnie wiesz . Nie zawsze podejmujemy rozsądne decyzje, gdy jesteśmy pod jej wpływem. A co jeśli jesteś od niej uzależniony i jest stałą częścią twojego życia? Dodaj jeszcze do tego l _ekko szalonego współlokatora socjopatę_ i wyobraź sobie, że oto dokładnie sytuacja w jakiej znajduje się Dr. John Hamish Watson. John doskonale wiedział, że pan Holmes nie będzie łatwym współlokatorem, ale dla tego wspaniałego uczucia krwi buzującej w żyłach, niezwykłego pobudzenia i przede wszystkim tak szczęśliwego i beztroskiego Sherlocka jest warto. W tym momencie nie jest w stanie wyobrazić sobie innego życia.

Nigdy nie myślał o sięganiu po narkotyki. Historia jego siostry działała na niego wystarczająco, aby odstraszyć go od alkoholu, pomijając rzadkie okazje. Poza tym, czasy studiów dawno minęły. Nie oznaczało to jednak, że myślał o ustatkowaniu się. To nie wchodziło w grę. Po latach spędzonych w armii nie myślał o małżeństwie, dzieciach i domu na przedmieściach. Dla niektórych mogło się to wydawać dziwne, ale bieganie ulicami Londynu, skakanie po dachach i nacisk broni gotowej do użycia na jego plecach- nie wiedział jak długo to potrwa ale zamierzał cieszyć się chwilą, bo w tym momencie był wyrwany z szarej rzeczywistości. Nie potrzebował już pomocy psychologa. To była dla niego najlepsza terapia. W końcu coś się działo.

Jeżeli mówimy już o adrenalinie przejdźmy do momentu, w którym John uświadomił sobie coś bardzo ważnego. Przez całe życie myślał o sobie jako o modelowym mężczyźnie- był lekarzem i żołnierzem. Myślał też, że mogą interesować wyłącznie kobiety. Jednak kiedy twoje życie obraca się o 180 stopni i przez większość swojego czasu biegasz za swoim genialnym współlokatorem, nie wiesz już dłużej co o sobie myśleć. To był jeden z momentów euforii, gdy po sprawie wbiegli do 221b szybko oddychając, śmiejąc się i uśmiechając, jakby byli parą nastolatków. Włosy Sherlocka były lekko wilgotne i potargane, tworząc na głowie detektywa jeszcze większy bałagan niż zwykle. Jeżeli miałbyś okazję przyjrzeć się bliżej, to zauważyłbyś, że jego policzki są lekko zaróżowione od dziko pulsującej krwi, a źrenice rozszerzone tak, że jasna tęczówka prawie znika. Sherlock zdążył też pozbyć się już płaszcza i zdejmując szalik zahaczył i rozpiął 2 górne guziki koszuli odsłaniając część swojego torsu. John był opalony słońcem Afganistanu, ale Sherlock był blady nawet jak na kogoś, kto większość życia spędził w Anglii. Można powiedzieć, że jego skóra była wręcz alabastrowa, praktycznie bez skazy, miękka, sporadycznie zaznaczona małymi znamionami. _John zrozumiał, że po prostu się gapił_. Sherlock też chyba to zauważył, bo po rzuceniu doktorowi spojrzenia zapiął niższy guzik. Mimo tego pozostali ciężko oddychający, oparci o ścianę, z głową odrzuconą do tyłu i wyeksoponowanymi szyjami. Zwłaszcza długa i smukła szyja Sherlocka z wyraźnie zarysowanym jabłkiem Adama była czymś, na co nawet John zwrócił uwagę. Dla postronnego obserwatora wyglądaliby jakby właśnie mieli za sobą męczący i bardzo satysfakcjonujący seks. John musiał odwrócić swoją uwagę, bo zaczął czuć się odrobinę niezręcznie.

\- Skoro jest już po sprawie, możesz w końcu coś zjeść. Angello Ci odpowiada, czy masz jakieś inne pomysły?

\- Wiesz, że to tylko transport. Skoro już muszę jeść, możemy pójść gdziekolwiek Ci się podoba.

\- Więc Angello. Pewnie znowu wystawi nam świece.

\- Ten facet jest uosobieniem współczesnego romantyzmu.

Mimo że dopiero skończyli się śmiać, to znowu nie mogli złapać oddechu. Cieszyło to Johna, bo Sherlock naprawdę rzadko szczerze się uśmiechał, a to było warte każdego ryzyka jakie dziś podjęli. John jednak czul, że zacierają powoli granicę przyjaźni. Mieszkali razem, dzielili rachunki, jedli i rozwiązywali sprawy, troszczyli się o siebie i chronili nawzajem. John może nie był tak mądry jak jedyny na świecie detektyw konsultant ale był bystry i jego pytania niejednokrotnie nasuwały Sherlocka na nowy tor myślenia. Będąc szczerym, to jedyne czego nie dzielili to życie seksualne. Co Johnowi wydawało się niemożliwe, bo to przecież Sherlock, zawsze poślubiony swojej pracy. Tak rzadko zawracał sobie głowę tak błahymi czynnościami jak sen, czy jedzenie, że czytelnicy jego bloga czasami zastanawiali się, czy nie jest to przypadkiem postać fikcyjna, więc dlaczego miałby sobie zawracać głowę tak czymś zwierzęcym jak seks, gdy dla świata zakładał maskę zimnego i niedostępnego _wysokofunkcjonującego socjopaty_. Nie mógł przecież pozwolić sobie na utratę kontroli, zwyczajne zatracenie się i zdjęcie maski. Musiał zawsze i wszystko trzymać w garści, mieć dopracowane i zaplanowane. Nawet jeśli zdobył by się już na takie coś, to John nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego miałoby paść akurat na niego. Był niskim doktorem, zakopanym pod warstwą swetrów. Sherlock z kolei mógł mieć każdego. Pomijając istotę detektywa, którą był masywny intelekt, to był on cholernie seksowny. Znaczy się, oczywiście, **_obiektywnie mówiąc, z anatomicznego punktu widzenia_**. A jednak to dopiero pojawienie się w jego życiu doktora Watsona zainicjowało w nim widoczne zmiany i nie widział tego tylko on. _**Cały cholerny Scotland Yard, gazety i połowa, jeśli nie cały blog brał ich za parę**_. Jak czuł się postawiony przed tym faktem? Cóż, dla doktora nadszedł czas przepełniony nierozładowanym napięciem seksualnym.


	2. Wanilia

John wszedł do mieszkania na Baker Street i pokierował się do kuchni. Mimo usilnych starań nie był w stanie przypomnieć sobie jak się tu znalazł i co robił przed chwilą, lecz to wydawało się mało istotne w tym momencie. Tego dnia było wyjątkowo słonecznie, co wydawało się być miłą odmianą w wiecznie szarym, chłodnym i nieustannie skąpanym w deszczu Londynie. Wiązka światła, która wpadała przez okno eksponowała wyjątkowo zakurzone wnętrze mieszkania i ujawniała zwykle niewidoczne zacieki na zestawie zlewek stojących na blacie. Wraz ze słońcem przyszły też niestety upały i to, co głównie czuł teraz John to nieznośne gorąco. To zdecydowanie nie była pogoda na swetry, więc John musiał zrezygnować ze swojej bawełnianej fortecy na rzecz zwykłego t-shirt'u. To nie było wcale takie złe. Oprócz chłodnej ulgi jaką dawało pozbycie się grubej tkaniny, pokazywało to, że John nadal trzymał się w całkiem niezłej formie. Jeśli bawełniana koszulka była wystarczająco obcisła, a dodatkowo lekko wilgotna od wydzielanego przez skórę potu, to można było zauważyć kształty jeszcze lekko zarysowanych mięśni – spuścizna Afganistanu i wynik trybu życia uwzględniającego skakanie po dachach. Czując, że zasycha mu w gardle, postanowił że weźmie coś chłodnego z lodówki. Sok pomarańczowy wyglądał wyjątkowo smacznie. Zaraz. John nie kupował soku, a Sherlock raczej nie był osobą, która wychodzi po spontaniczne zakupy. Doktor był jednak wyjątkowo spragniony. Miał tylko nadzieję, że to nie żaden głupi żart ani eksperyment i ten sok nie miał kontaktu z żadnymi odczynnikami chemicznymi, ani płynami ustrojowymi. Stał tak jeszcze chwilę, jakby naprawdę zahipnotyzowany przyjemnym chłodem lodówki. Z zamyślenia wyrwał go dźwięk niskiego i przyjemnego głosu detektywa:

\- Jeżeli Cię to zastanawia, to w soku nie ma niczego potencjalnie niebezpiecznego, ani niczego co dla przeciętnego człowieka mogłoby uchodzić za obrzydliwe.

John spojrzał w kierunku Sherlocka i uniósł jedną brew w grymasie zdziwienia.

\- Nie dosypałem, ani nie dolałem tam też żadnej substancji odurzającej. To po prostu najzwyklejszy w świecie sok.

\- Pani Hudson go przyniosła?

\- nie, skąd ten pomysł?

\- nie mów mi, że ty Sherlock Holmes zdobyłeś się na coś tak błahego, jak wybranie się do sklepu po sok.

\- Oczywiście, że nie. Nie myślisz chyba, że będziemy pić to świństwo z kartonu. Bardzo dziękuję za koncentrat dosładzany fruktozą. Wycisnąłem go sam. Uprzedzając twoje pytania, tak, nudziło mi się bardzo, ale perspektywa wyjścia na dwór w taką pogodę jest dla mnie nierealna. 15 minut na słońcu i moja skóra zaczyna być rumiana. Muszę dbać o swój wizerunek! Poza tym smacznego.

John nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Nie oznaczało to wcale, że był zszokowany zachowaniem detektywa. Wiedział po prostu, że odzywanie się tylko po to, aby zapełnić ciszę nie działało w przypadku Sherlocka, więc John nie fatygował się i po prostu nic nie mówił. Jego wzrok skupił się na tym, jak ubrany był pan Holmes. Biała, jedwabna koszula była w większości rozpięta, jedynie na dole spajało ją kilka guzików. Jego częściowo odsłonięta klatka piersiowa była błyszcząca od zaschniętego wcześniej potu, a na jej górnej części znajdowały się niezbyt gęste, lekko poskręcane, ledwie widoczne włoski w ciepłym odcieniu. Od tego miejsca, aż do żuchwy skórę znaczyły małe pieprzyki, które nie były skazą, a wręcz przeciwnie – ozdobą, małymi detalami, subtelnym wykończeniem. John zastanawiał się, gzie jeszcze te małe znamiona znaczą bladą skórę detektywa. Na jego ramionach spoczywał przewiązany w pasie, sięgający do kolan, granatowy szlafrok. Chyba był wykonany z satyny, ale John mógł się mylić, miał za to pewność do tego, że był cholernie drogi. I cóż, to było wszystko, co składało się w tym momencie na jego garderobę. No może z wyjątkiem bokserek. John miał przynajmniej taką nadzieję, ale po pewnym incydencie z udziałem prześcieradła i rozgrywającym się w pałacu Buckingham nie mógł mieć stuprocentowej pewności. To co nie stanowiło jednak większego zdziwienia to fakt, że detektyw był bosy. Ale te nogi! Lata pościgów po Londyńskich ulicach sprawiły, że jego łydek nie powstydziłby się żaden młody sportowiec. Rozległ się dźwięk cichego odchrząknięcia.

\- John, czy jestem jakąś anomalią, że tak zawzięcie badasz mnie wzrokiem? Coś nadzwyczajnego?

\- Nie, ja tylko…- zaczął doktor, ale urwał z zakłopotaniem, masując się nerwowo dłonią po karku.

Sherlock nic nie odpowiedział. Wziął jedynie zlewkę wypełnioną jasną masą, która musiała być chłodna, sądząc po obecności kropel po zewnętrznej stronie szkła. Wetknął w nią tekturową rurkę w czerwono- białe wzory, zacisnął na niej usta i zaczął powoli sączyć zawartość. Johnowi mogło się wydawać, ale czuł subtelny zapach wanilii. A może to jego mózg mu to podsuwał? Boże, czy był aż tak sfrustrowany, że jego nawet zapach zwykłej wanilii przywoływał takie skojarzenia? Świat używa zdecydowanie zbyt wielu metafor. Wracając do detektywa, nie można pominąć jego dosyć dużych, pełnych ust, zaciśniętych ciasno wokół papierowej słomki, co znacznie eksponowało górną wargę, nad którą detektyw był gładko ogolony. Reakcja Johna była może zbył widoczna, bo o ile jego ciągłe oblizywanie warg było czymś częstym, to doktor raczej nie przygryzał ust aż do odczucia bolesnego pieczenia. Ciśnienie sprawiło, że policzki detektywa zassały się do środka, jeszcze bardziej eksponując jego kości policzkowe. Czy on robił to specjalnie? Jeśli tak to na Johna na pewno działało. To i jego średniej wielkości zadarty nos sprawiało wrażenie wręcz kobiecej twarzy, ale w dziwny sposób nie ujmowało to niczego z męskości detektywa. To mogłoby się wydawać nieco nierealne, ale przy Sherlocku Holmesie nie było mowy o jakichkolwiek normach. We wszystkich aspektach życia był odchyleniem od średniej. Można pomyśleć, że czasami robił to specjalnie, żeby zbadać reakcję szarego obywatela, ale to po prostu był Sherlock. John chyba zdążył przywyknąć do większości z jego dziwactw. - Myślisz nad czymś, więc za chwilę będziesz chciał zadać pytanie. Na początek pewnie pójdzie, dlaczego jestem tak ubrany. Nie, wcześniej. Tak, mam pod spodem bokserki. Mój strój wynika z nieznośnego upału, dla którego ty z kolei pozbyłeś się swetra. Tak ja jem, mimo że nie jestem do tego zmuszany. Musiałem się jakoś ochłodzić, a okazało się, że kostki lodu nie są do końca odkryciem kulinarnym. Do tego okazało się, że w Speedy's mają całkiem niezły shake waniliowy.

\- Myślałem, że nie lubisz wanilii. Nie jest dla ciebie za prosta?

\- Nie, wanilia jest cudowna i wcale nie jest tak podstawowym smakiem jak wszystkim się wydaje. Z dobrym akompaniamentem można wydobyć jej właściwy smak. Jeżeli skupisz na niej wszystkie zmysły, to może być lepsza od wszystkich innych wariantów. Ale z niczym nie można przesadzać, bo w końcu się nudzi. Dobrze jest czasami poprzeplatać wariacjami, prawda doktorze?

John dalej stał wpatrzony w Sherlocka usilnie próbując nie przygryźć już podrażnionej dolnej wargi. Czy to był jego nowy nałóg? Nie wiedział już czy prowadzą z Sherlockiem tę samą rozmowę. Detektyw mógł równie dobrze mówić po prostu o przyprawie, ale brzmiało to jak opis jego preferencji seksualnych. Szanse były równe. Na karku Johna pojawiło się kilka nadprogramowych kropel potu. Co powinien odpowiedzieć? Co chciał odpowiedzieć? Jego ostatnie doświadczenia z tą samą płcią obejmowały całowanie się na imprezie, ale nie pamiętał czy mu się to nawet podobało. Jego wspomnienie było mgliste. Poza tym to były studia, wtedy wszyscy eksperymentowali. No i nikt nie powiedział, że John był wtedy do końca trzeźwy. Sherlock nie dał mu zbyt długiego czasu na odpowiedź. Odstawił zlewkę i zaczął kroczyć w kierunku Johna. Skierował wargi na jego lewy policzek, a następnie zbliżył się bliżej ucha, muskając delikatnie skórę, jakby ją całując. Małe, jasne i zwykle niewidoczna włoski na karku Johna podniosły się teraz i towarzyszyły powstałej już gęsiej skórce.

\- A ty doktorze? Wolisz wanilię, czy może lubisz eksperymentować? Czy trzymasz się schematu prostego człowieka, czy te swetry skrywają coś więcej niż zawsze gotowe mięśnie? Czy dreszcz emocji lubisz przenosić na inne płaszczyzny? – wyszeptał detektyw, po czym powoli przesunął językiem wzdłuż opalonej skóry na szyi Johna. Doktor ciężko przełknął. Słońce mocniej przypiekło jego skórę.

Chwilę potem leżał w swoim łóżku. Pomyślał, że powinien czuć ulgę, że to był jedynie sen, to w głowie pojawiło się ukłucie żalu. Naprawdę miał ochotę na więcej. Czuł pieczenie na dolnej wardze i było mu dosyć gorąco. Zarzucił szlafrok na piżamę i zszedł na dół. Detektyw stał oparty o blat z telefonem w jednej ręce. Drugą zajmowała mu zlewka z waniliowym deserem! Naprawdę? Już nie wiedział co myśleć. Na samo wspomnienie snu, z którego dopiero co się obudził poczuł napływ krwi w podbrzuszu. Pomyślał, że jeśli zaraz nie pójdzie pod prysznic, to skompromituje się przed Sherlockiem. Detektyw podniósł wzrok z nad ekranu. Jego uważny wzrok przez chwilę studiował Johna.

\- Jak się spało? - zapytał po chwili.

\- Dobrze – rzucił zwięźle. Rozmowa z detektywem była ostatnią rzeczą o jakiej w tym momencie marzył. Ale nic z tego. Grymas Sherlocka wskazywał na to, że zaraz rzuci jakąś uwagę.

\- Powiedziałbym, że jestem prawie pewien, że coś ci się śniło, ale Afganistan raczej nie powodował wcześniej przygryzania warg. Nie można też zlekceważyć innych oczywistych oznak – wzrok Holmesa pokierował się trochę niżej, niż na brzuch Johna – Więc kto miał zaszczyt występować w twoim śnie?

John wiedział, że to było pytanie, na które Sherlock nie spodziewał się odpowiedzi. Mógł być teraz zażenowany, albo udawać, że nic się nie stało. Zdecydował się na prysznic. Naprawdę go teraz potrzebował.


	3. Rzęsy z norek i włoska skóra

John twierdził, że raczej nie założy już koszulki z logiem zespołu. Liceum miał już dawno za sobą. Twierdził też, że czasy skóry i lakieru do włosów pogrzebał razem z innymi krępującymi wspomnieniami na temat swojej przeszłości. Naprawdę nie miał ochoty przywoływać obrazu siebie z tamtego okresu. Nie wiedział dlaczego twierdził wtedy, że najlepszym sposobem manifestacji jego młodzieńczych poglądów, chęci walki z systemem i zmienienia świata będzie drastyczna zmiana wizerunku. Zawzięcie próbował pozbyć się tego obrazu z głowy przez lata. Skąd więc do cholery Sherlock ma to zdjęcie? Czuł, że Harry maczała w tym palce. Teraz mógł zapomnieć o spokoju na najbliższe kilka dni.

\- John, nalegam abyś się zgodził, to jedna z bardziej interesujących spraw na jakie napotkałem, a wiesz, że ciężko jest wniknąć do tego środowiska. Zwykły dziennikarz zostanie tylko pobieżnie oprowadzony. Ja muszę poznać ich struktury.

\- Dlaczego nie pójdziesz sam?

\- Ach, John. Dobrze wiesz, że pracujemy razem. Czasami nawet jesteś przydatny. No i do tego to świetna rozrywka. Nie chciałeś nigdy spróbować?

\- Nawet nie mam pojęcia od czego zacząć.

\- To akurat nie problem. Z góry założyłem, że się zgodzisz, więc postanowiłem zrobić mały research. Internet okazał się bardzo pomocny w tej sprawie.

Sherlock uwielbiał się przebierać. Podczas tych kilku lat przeszli przez cały kalejdoskop przeróżnych strojów – od zawziętych fanów średnio popularnego punkowego zespołu( Sherlock chyba chciał naprawdę zdenerwować Johna, bo tą sprawę podjęli zaraz po tajemniczym dostaniu się zdjęcia w ręce detektywa), po obrzydliwie bogatych członków szkoły jeździeckiej ( John nadal nie wie dlaczego pofarbowanie włosów na jasny blond było konieczne ale Sherlock pewnie chciał po prostu przekonać się jak wyglądają). Jednak to wzbudzało w Johnie dziwny niepokój nawet wtedy, gdy ktoś robił to na serio. Ale John uwielbiał próbować nowych rzeczy i wychodzić ze swojej strefy komfortu. Poza tym, album ze zdjęciami w dziwnych przebraniach sam się nie uzupełni. Przyszła pora na dogłębne poznanie środowiska Drag Queen. John nigdy nie pomyślał, że skończy oglądając na Youtube tutorial'e mówiące jak wykonać makijaż ze swoim współlokatorem.

Nie wiedział nawet do czego służy połowa z rzeczy, które Sherlock kupił. Ani ile na to wydał. O ile stroje nie stanowiły większego problemu ( Może z wyjątkiem gorsetu i fiszbin ) to z makijażem musieli zasięgnąć pomocy. Mycroft nawet nie wysłuchał ich do końca, gdy dowiedział się o co chodzi, Donavan nawet nie pytali, a Molly utrzymywała, że nie miała czasu przyjść. Chociaż, gdyby Sherlock zaproponował to jako spotkanie w 2 osoby, to szanse na odmowę byłyby niewielkie. Za to pani Hudson okazała się bardzo pomocna w tej sprawie, co skłoniło ich do zastanowienia się nad przeszłością kobiety. Gdy poszukali trochę bardziej, zobaczyli rzeczy, które Sherlockowi trudno będzie usunąć z pałacu pamięci. John nie poznał samego siebie. Na głowie miał dosyć nieprzyjemną w odczuciu perukę w kolorze platynowego blondu. Włosy spływały na jego ramiona, a na końcach były lekko pokręcone. Obydwoje musieli pozbyć się z twarzy prawie każdego włosa ( Pomijając fakt, że na twarzy detektywa rzadko kiedy było widać jakiekolwiek włosy), co doprowadziło do bardzo nieprzyjemnego i bardzo bolesnego incydentu z depilatorem. John zaczął się zastanawiać czym jest w porównaniu do tego rana postrzałowa. Zastanawiał się też, ile produktów można tak naprawdę nosić na twarzy. Niemożliwy dla niego do zidentyfikowania pomarańczowy produkt, aby zakryć brodę, podkład, korektor, puder i jeszcze wiele innych rzeczy, których nie jest w stanie zapamiętać. Dlaczego kobiety matowią skórę, żeby zaraz potem dodać jej blasku? Jakim cudem widzą wszystko przez wachlarz sztucznych rzęs? W jaki sposób można używać rąk mając na paznokciach tipsy? Nie wspominajmy nawet o sposobach na ukrycie pewnych rzeczy, które skłoniły Johna do ponownego przemyślenia, czy na pewno chce brać w tym udział. Po Sherlocku ciężko było poznać, że gdzieś głęboko pod tą powłoką znajduje się mężczyzna. Detektyw postawił na falowane włosy w odcieniu ciemnego brązu. Na powiekach błyszczał złoty cień, którego wykończenie było chyba metaliczne, ale John nie był ekspertem. W załamaniu powieki znajdował się brąz, a pod dolnymi rzęsami róż, co sprawiało, że tęczówka detektywa wyglądała prawie jak rtęć. Po jaką cholerę potrzebne mu były rzęsy z norek, jeżeli miał zamiar wykorzystać je, John miał nadzieję, tylko raz? Na jego pełnych ustach znajdowała się ciemnoczerwona pomadka, wyjeżdżająca poza usta tak, aby odrobinę złagodzić ostro zarysowaną górną wargę, którą zwieńczała głęboka rynienka nosowa pokrytą rozświetlaczem. Holmes miał na sobie długą, pokrytą brokatem sukienkę, której kolor był czymś pomiędzy czerwienią a fioletem. Miała długi rękaw, opiętą górę z niezbyt dużym dekoltem. Opinała się dosyć mocno na pośladkach detektywa, co nie trzeba chyba wspominać przygryzienie wargi doktora, który musiał się opanować, bo po tak starannych przygotowaniach nie chciał sygnalizować swojej męskości. Na wysokości kolan rozszerzała się i lekko ciągnęła po ziemi. Na nogach miał czarne, ostro zakończone, wysokie szpilki, w których uczył się chodzić przez ostatnie kilka dni. John zdecydował się na nieco niższe, a i tak wątpił, że uda mu się w nich wytrzymać całą noc.

\- Co myślisz John? To chyba jedno z naszych bardziej dopracowanych przebrań.

\- Powinni chyba martwić się o konkurencję.

\- Och, chyba jeszcze nie widziałeś wszystkiego John. Jesteśmy niczym w porównaniu do głównych zawodników w tej branży. To co dopiero zobaczysz, to będzie prawdziwym show. Dzisiaj powinna pojawić się sama śmietanka: Divine, Alexis, ChiChi, RuPaula.

\- Nigdy nie słyszałem o żadnej z nich ale musisz przyznać, że poszło nam to nie tak wcale najgorzej.

\- Jestem zadowolony z efektu, ale to nie my mamy dzisiaj błyszczeć. Nie zapominaj, że nadal robimy to dla sprawy. To czy dla nas będzie to zabawą jest dzisiaj na drugim miejscu. Twoim zadaniem będzie się dowiedzieć, kto był konkurencją dla naszej ofiary. Ja postaram się zaczerpnąć informacji od tych, z którymi pozostawała w dobrych kontaktach.

\- co właściwie było szczególnego w tej ofierze?

\- Po pierwsze, była drag queen, to już jest coś innego, niż zajmujemy się zawsze. Co do ciała, to została uduszona. Przy ciele znaleziono katrtkę z napisem po łacinie. Nie miał większego sensu, to było coś w rodzaju fanatycznej wyroczni. Na ciele nie było odcisków palców, włosów, naskórka ani nasienia. Zostało porzucone w toalecie lokalu.

\- Co zostało napisane?

\- Przetłumaczyłem i brzmiało to tak – Detektywowi zajęło kilka sekund, aby wydobyć informację z pałacu pamięci – „ Lecz on spochmurniał na te słowa i odszedł zasmucony, miał bowiem wiele posiadłości".

\- Nic mi to nie mówi.

\- Mi też niewiele wyjaśnia. To jakieś słowa wyrwane z kontekstu. Google również nic nie mówi na ten temat.

Miejsce z początku wydawało się skromne, ale dopiero po wkroczeniu do środka widać było cały jego przepych. Dominowała czerwień i złoto. Nie brakowało elementów, które bez wątpienia były wykonane z prawdziwej skóry i futra. Nad głowami wisiały kryształowe żyrandole. W bocznej części znajdowały się okrągłe stoliki ze srebrną zastawą i kryształowymi naczyniami. Na końcu znajdowała się scena, która była jak na razie zasłonięta ciężką, czerwoną kurtyną. Sherlock miał rację. Nie wyróżniali się zbytnio z tłumu. W Sali znajdowali się wyłącznie mężczyźni, chociaż w niektórych przypadkach John miał spore wątpliwości. Co jakiś czas pomiędzy gośćmi kręcili się kelnerzy, którzy rozdawali kieliszki z szampanem.

\- Powiedz mi , w jaki sposób dostaliśmy się do tego miejsca?

\- Mycroft był oporny, ale uwierz mi, są rzeczy, o których nie chciał, żeby dowiedziała się królowa.

Zbliżała się godzina 22. Ani Sherlock, ani John nie zdobyli żadnych informacji, które w jakikolwiek sposób doprowadziłyby do jakiegokolwiek postępu. W jednej chwili nastąpiło wzburzenie tłumu. Jedni zaczęli szybko wychodzić , inni pchać się na przód, aby zobaczyć co się dzieje. Detektyw zdjął buty i zaczął podążać na przód. John zrobił to samo i poszedł za nim. W toalecie znaleziono kolejną ofiarę. Przy niej leżała koperta. Detektyw podniósł i zabrał skrawek papieru. Więc ofiara nie była jedyna. Sherlock uśmiechał się już na myśl o seryjnym mordercy, ale opanował się usłyszawszy znaczące odchrząknięcie Johna.

\- Dzwoń po Lestrade'a, musimy zbadać ten tekst, a w tym tłumie nie da się nic zrobić.

Wrócili na Baker Street i tylko szybko zmienili stroje na coś, co w końcu pozwalało Johnowi oddychać. Detektyw, jeszcze w całym makijażu, ale już przebrany i bez peruki (wyglądał komicznie) usiadł w fotelu i wyciągnął list znaleziony przy ofierze.

\- Co to znaczy?

\- Chwila, już tłumaczę – Detektyw utkwił wzrok w ekranie telefonu .

\- „Wówczas przyprowadzono mu opętanego, którzy był niewidomy i niemy. Uzdrowił go, tak że niemy mógł mówić i widzieć" Tusz wygląda na dosyć tani, skuwka lekko stępiona. Skąd pochodzi ten tekst?

John wziął kartkę i przepisał tekst w okno wyszukiwarki. Większość wyników dotyczyła tego samego.

\- Sherlock, to fragment biblii.

\- Widzę John – powiedział Sherlock znad ramienia doktora z oczami skupionymi na ekranie komputera. – dokładnie ewangelia świętego Mateusza Rozdział 17, werset 22.

John wpisał w wyszukiwarkę treść także pierwszej wiadomości.

\- Ewangelia świętego Marka rozdział 12, werset 22 – powiedział Sherlock, po czym już po chwili był przy biurku, przekopując się przez stertę papierów.

\- To jest to John. Nie wierzę, że zabójca jest aż tak głupi. Teraz pozostaje już tylko czekać. Za 5 dni będzie potrzebna broń, naszykuj się.

\- Czekać na co?

\- Oznaczenia rozdziałów i wersetów to czas John. Zabójca chyba cierpiał na przerost ego, skoro twierdził, że tylko on jest w stanie na to wpaść. Pierwsza ofiara buła przypadkowa, druga została zamordowana dzisiaj i liczby się zgadzają 12, godzina 22. Następna będzie 17, również o tej samej godzinie.

\- Dlaczego morderca miałby podać czas i miejsce zbrodni?

\- Oni kochają czuć się mądrzy. Nakręca ich myśl, że mają przewagę. Myślą, że są sprytni i nikt nie może ich przechytrzyć. W tym przypadku nasz delikwent myśli, że ludzie są tak głupi, że nie potrafią tego rozgryźć, mając wszystko na tacy. Prawie się nie pomylił, jeżeli chodziło mu o Scottland Yard. Musimy niestety poinformować Lestrade'a, bo inaczej znowu zwali na nas całą papierkową robotę. Jeżeli martwi Cię to , to nie będziemy musieli się znowu przebierać.

Nadszedł dzień akcji. Tym razem przybyli na miejsce jeszcze przed rozpoczęciem. Wypadło na to, że musieli zaczekać w jednej z toalet i jeżeli na Detektywie nie robiło to żadnego wrażenia, to dla Johna była to sytuacja dosyć niekomfortowa. Ale buł przecież żołnierzem, umiał przecież powściągnąć swoje instynkty. Na jego szczęście kabina nie była dosyć ciasna ale zdecydowanie nie było to mowy o takiej rzeczy jak przestrzeń osobista. Detektyw miał na sobie idealnie skrojony garnitur z czarnej matowej, ale dosyć miękkiej tkaniny, fioletową koszulę, która była dosyć obcisła i miała rozpięty najwyższy guzik pod szyją. Na nogach miał czarne buty z włoskiej, lakierowanej skóry, które kosztowały prawdopodobnie więcej niż połowa jego garderoby. Mówiąc w skrócie: wyglądał po prostu dobrze ale to można powiedzieć o nim zawsze. Dodatkowy lekki dreszcz emocji wywołany przebywaniem na sprawie powodował jednak, że Sherlock dużo zyskiwał w oczach Johna. Holmes spojrzał tylko w zapatrzonego w niego Johna i zmarszczył czoło. Chciał chyba rzucić jakąś uwagę, ale przypomniał sobie, że musi siedzieć cicho. Zaczął natomiast pisać coś w swoim telefonie. Chwilę potem John poczuł subtelne wibracje w swojej kieszeni.

21:34 Dlaczego tak patrzysz?. SH

21:34 Patrzę? Siedzimy w kabinie w toalecie. Mam do wyboru ciebie albo ścianę.

21:35 Wiesz, że nie musisz się podpisywać się gdy do mnie piszesz?

21:36 Przyzwyczajenie. SH

21:43 Sherlock Holmes przywiązany do czegoś? To dziwne.

21: 45 Niestety ostatnio wykształciłem sobie poczucie sentymentu. W wolnej chwili zrobię porządek w pał

21:55 To nie aż takie złe.

Złapali na chwilę kontaktu wzrokowego. Ktokolwiek mógł czuć się niezręcznie, ale przy Sherlocku nic nie było tym, na co wyglądało. Detektyw rzadko kiedy pozwalał sobie na chwilę takiej intymności z kimkolwiek.

21:57 Sprawa John. Bądź

O równej 22 do kabiny obok weszły 2 osoby. Jeden z gości oraz kelner. Zaczekali chwilę ale dźwięku jaki wydaje duszona osoba nie da się raczej pomylić. Sherlock wysłał do Lestrade'a sms'a z sygnałem, że mogą wkraczać. Otworzyli drzwi i zastali delikwenta i walczącą jeszcze ofiarę ze ściereczką przyłożoną do ust. John odciągnął kelnera od ofiary, który najwyraźniej nie spodziewał się, że człowiek o takiej posturze może skrywać taką siłę fizyczną. Sherlock wyrwał mu z rąk szmatkę i powąchał ją, po czym podszedł do ofiary i zaczął ją uspokajać. Wraz z pojawieniem się wsparcia ofiarę zabrali ratownicy, a sprawcę zabrał radiowóz. John i Sherlock pojechali taksówką, bo detektyw nie miał zamiaru jechać w wozie należącym do Policji.

John usiadł na krześle naprzeciwko sprawcy. Sherlock jak zwykle stał. Oparł pełne dłonie pewnie o stół i pochylił się w jego stronę. Popatrzył przez dłuższy moment na jego twarz. Przesłuchania zawsze należały do niego. Ludzie natychmiast się poddawali, bo kto ma szansę oszukać człowieka, który wie o tobie wszystko po jednym spojrzeniu.

\- Dlaczego?

To pytanie było tylko jednak formalnością, bo detektyw nie lubił się tłumaczyć i wolał gdy osoba po drugiej stronie sama opowiedziała całą historię inspektorowi.

\- To nie jest naturalne. Myślicie, że chciałem tu pracować. Przebywać wśród tych wynaturzeń i odszczepieńców. Bóg nas tak nie stworzył. Nie godzi się, aby takie kreatury kroczyły po Ziemi stworzonej przez Pana. Nie zważam na to, że to tylko przebranie lub praca. Najgorsi są ci, którym naprawdę się to podoba, ci którzy to lubią. Grzeszą przeciwko stwórcy.

\- Wychodzimy John, myślę, że Inspektor doskonale sobie poradzi.

Detektyw zaszedł jeszcze do biura. Położył zapakowane w plastikowe torebki 2 listy oraz ściereczkę. Oderwał jedną samoprzylepną karteczkę. Po czym napisał na niej jedno słowo, którego John nie był w stanie dojrzeć.

\- Charakterystyczny słodki zapach. Jest prawdopodobnie nasączona chloroformem ale nasz sprawca albo jest niedoedukowany, albo jest fanem kina wykorzystującego nieautentyczne efekty specjalne. Żeby wyrządzić szkodę, ktoś musiałby wdychać to przez dobre kilka minut.

I tak potoczyła się kolejna sprawa, czyli codzienność na Baker Street, gdzie znajdzie się miejsce dla wszystkich dziwactw.


	4. Informacja

Niestety, praca nie będzie dłużej publikowana tutaj. Zapraszam na AO3:

/works/9452903?view_full_work=true

Nie zawsze pamiętam, żeby publikować w kilku miejscach, więc przenoszę się w jedno.


End file.
